twilight 25 Round 8
by paralighter4ever
Summary: This is my first time doing the Twilight 25 Challenge. Each prompt will be its own story.
1. Chapter 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 1**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): Seth/Renesmee**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 414**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

He just didn't understand! I tried to explain how or why this happened to my dad, why I was growing feelings for Seth. But I couldn't. I loved him. I just loved him.

I loved Jacob too. But, when I spent more time with Seth, I felt this draw towards him. Like magnets. Like when Mom moved with Dad. They told me all the stories of their love story, and I wanted that. I wanted to be able to share my life with someone, no secrets, no lies, all openness. And I felt that with Seth.

Jacob was my best friend; we did everything together. But when he wanted more, I pulled away because I felt love for someone else.

My dad didn't understand, Jake's wolfy brothers didn't either. His father, I thought, understood, because there was a small chance this could happen. Not all imprints stayed together.

When I was with Seth, I felt like all of my issues went away, for awhile. We'd kept our relationship a secret because we didn't know how anyone else would take it. But Alice saw a vision of us…in an intimate position in his car, and my dad freaked out. Our fight alerted the family, and I finally told them.

I thought Mom would understand the most, since she went through a similar situation with Dad and Jacob. But she didn't say anything! She just stood there and let Dad yell at me! What kind of mother did that?!

~oOo~

I cried myself to sleep every night for the past week. Dad said I couldn't see Seth anymore. I heard Mom's footsteps walk into my room, and I buried myself into the covers.

I felt the bed shift as Mom sat down and lowered the covers from my head.

"You didn't protect me," I whispered.

"I know, I didn't because I wanted to make this decision on your own. I went through the same thing, and I chose what my heart told me," she said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"And your heart chose Dad?"

She smiled, and nodded.

I sat up and hugged her. "I love Jacob, but I love Seth more. I want a life with him, like you and Dad have."

"And you can have that, Jake will understand." Mom rubbed my back, and I felt two years old again.

"But what about Dad?"

"Oh, you just leave your dear, old Dad to me," she winked, and wiped my tears away.


	2. Chapter 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 4**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 439**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

I woke up the next morning in nothing but Edward's blankets.

I rubbed my groggy eyes, and wrapped my naked body in the warm sheets.

Edward entered in just sweatpants, with a tray of waffles, fruit, and orange juice. I smiled sleepily. "Hey."

"Hey, good morning." He smiled and put the tray next to the bedside table, near the script of the next movie he was up for. He sighed when his eyes laid on it.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "What's wrong?" I mumbled into his neck.

"It's that time of the year again, when we go our separate ways for months," he said. I glanced over to my music equipment, complete with a drum set, guitar case, and two guitars that sat up on their decks.

My husband and I lived, ate, and breathed the entertainment industry. He was the established, young actor, I was the powerhouse rock goddess. We both were thrown in at a young age, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, and as we grew older, we'd learned who to trust and who to stand clear of. We knew how to handle ourselves when it came to the media, but we didn't know we'd fall in love at his movie premiere 3 years ago. I'd written a song for the soundtrack, and he'd played the dashing, lead role. Our eyes met while at the premiere in LA, and sparks flew.

With dating for a very long 3 years, filled with Facetime and Skype calls, set visits, holidays, fights with paparazzi, nasty rumors, and two breakups, we realized we couldn't stay away from each other any longer.

We eloped to the nearest chapel, with our best friends Emmett and Alice in tow, said our vows, and sailed off to Vegas as husband and wife. My parents were furious, but they got over it as soon as they saw how happy Edward made me. Edward's parents were wary, but they came around the same way.

We now sat in bed together, still naked in our sheets. I was reading through my setlist for my upcoming tour. He sighed deeply, chucked his script back on the bedside table, and snuggled close to me.

I rolled my eyes, smiling, "I need to concentrate."

"Me, too, " he kissed his way up to my cheek and floated by my lips.

"I have rehearsal tonight," I turned my face to kiss him quickly.

"Nervous?" he ran a hand through my hair.

I scoffed, "Nervous? Me? Hell no!" I rolled over and straddled his hips. "No, it's just being away from all this that's going to distract me."


	3. Chapter 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 20**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): Emmett/Renesmee/Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 483**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

I was sleeping when a slow, creaky sound woke me up. I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes.

"Mommy?" I said, and she walked over to me.

I lifted my arms so she could pick me up. "What's wrong, baby?" she asked.

"I heard a noise, there." I pointed to my closet.

"What noise?" she looked around my room.

"I don't know, it was scary, Mommy." I snuggled closer to her hair and hid behind it. Her hair smelled like roses. I liked roses because they made me feel better, so Mommy's hair made me feel better.

"It's ok, sweetie, it was just the air making noises. Go back to sleep, ok?" She put me down back on the bed.

"No, Mommy, don't go," I felt my bottom lip shake. That's when I knew I was gonna cry.

"What's going on?" Daddy popped in, and when he saw me I reached out for him. "Baby girl, what's wrong?"

"I heard a noise," I said, and the scary noise came up again! I squeaked and put the covers over my head. "Mommy, Daddy, go kill the noise! Go kill it!"

"Ok, ok, shhh, shhh." Daddy used his inside voice and walked to the closet door. I think he was using his special powers to see whoever was in my closet.

"Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhh….OoooooO OOOoooooo I'm a ghoooooooooooost!" A high voice called and I hid closer to Mommy.

Daddy opened the door and a white, bright sheet came out. I screamed and cried, and Daddy wrestled the thing to the ground! "Daddy, please don't die!" I thought to him, and he took the sheet off.

"Emmett!" Daddy called out, and Uncle Emmett started laughing.

I didn't think that was funny, not at all! Why would he do that?!

I felt tears in my eyes, and I started hiccupping really bad.

"Oh, no, oh God," Uncle Emmett saw me crying and hiccup and came over to me. "Hey, babygirl, I'm sorry."

"You're mean, Uncle Emmett," I cried, and sniffled.

"Nessie…." He looked like he was gonna cry too. I looked up at Mommy, and she looked really, really mad.

Was Uncle Emmett gonna get kicked out of the family now? I hoped not.

"No, baby, no one's getting kicked out of the family. But we _will _have to talk about this later on today," Mommy said.

"Uncle Emmett, please don't scare me ever again. It's not nice." I frowned at him.

He sighed and hugged me. "I'm so sorry, princess. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just joking around. I won't do it again."

"You promise?"

"Promise, princess." He kissed my hair and I smiled and yawned.

"Ok, now that that's all done, it's time for our daughter to go back to sleep. Say good night, Uncle Emmett." Mommy said.

"Night, baby girl." Uncle Emmett smiled and I went back to sleep with happy dreams.


	4. Chapter 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 13**

**Pen Name:**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count:**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

Sniffling and rubbing her eyes, Bella put on her best friend's gray sweater that he'd left behind.

Edward was gone for more than a month, and she was missing him terribly.

Why did he leave?

Where did he go?

Why didn't he tell her he was having problems, enough to run away from home?

And worse, why were her feelings for him growing every second he wasn't beside her?

They've been best friends ever since kindergarden, when he was the new student and she was the curious five-year old with pigtails in her hair. He looked shy, but dark and sullen at the same time. It was like he had a dark cloud over him and couldn't shake loose of it. Nobody knew his mother was a drunken idiot. Nobody knew that his father beat her and him up almost every night, for he was pissed at his lousy job and broken background. Nobody knew that Edward cried himself to sleep every night.

Things got better when Edward slowly started opening up to Bella as the years continued, and in turn, Bella began to fall in love with him. But he didn't see the love and effect he had on her, because he was treated like crap growing up.

One night, he'd just packed up everything and drove off. No word to his now-sober mother, or Bella. After a day, his mother, tear-struck, called Bella, and they'd went around searching. The police had no leads so far.

Bella tightened her body around the huge, gray sweatshirt around her tiny body, trying not to lose it again.

_I should have helped him more._

_Made him go to counseling, or talk to his mom._

_I love him too much to lose him, now!_

_Please God, help him understand! Help him, please, Lord, please!_

_I love you, and will always protect you, Edward. Always. _

She gasped and lifted her head up when the bedroom doorknob turned.

She ran to him and kissed him hard. He pulled back slightly, but gave in and wrapped his hands around her waist.

"You're back, really, this time?" she sniffled into his arms. Tears flowed down her face.

"Yes, I came back for you."


	5. Chapter 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 15**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 455**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

I sat by the fireplace in the living room of my house, with a blanket covering my legs.

I lay my hands flat against the heat of the fire, and sighed deeply. Even though it was the beginning of September, it had gotten colder in New Jersey. It was a weird transition growing up in California, to living in New Jersey for a new job. But luckily, I'd met my neighbor, Edward Cullen, and he'd made me feel right at home. He didn't like how I was alone in a new city, so we'd taken to hanging out at each other's houses every other night.

I've taken to liking him as more than a friend, but I wasn't sure if he felt the same way. Maybe he did and wasn't sure how to go on about it?

My thoughts were put on pause when he came into the living room with two, steaming cups. I smiled when he gave me my cup, and my smile grew even more when the scent of hot chocolate with snowman marshmallows caught my nostrils.

"Isn't it a bit early for hot chocolate? It's not even December," I said.

"No way, it's never too early for hot chocolate," he smiled, and my heart jumped a few beats.

I blushed and turned to my cup. "How'd you find the snowman marshmallows?"

"Back of your cupboard," he said.

I took a sip and flinched at the burn on my tongue. "Ow," I giggled.

Edward snickered and I turned to him. "What?" I asked.

He reached over to wipe the chocolate off of the top of my lip, still smirking, "You got a moustache going on up there."

I swatted his hand away, which toppled a little of my hot chocolate onto his white shirt.

"Ouch!" He yelled and got up, swatting the burn off his shirt frantically. He jumped up and down and hurriedly took off his shirt. Meanwhile, I was cracking up on the floor, tears streamed down my face.

"Oh you think that's funny, huh? Huh?!" He laughed and started tickling my sides!

"No, Edward, stop it!" I laughed, but he kept going until his eyes met mine. We stopped so we could catch each other's breath. The world felt slower and I looked deeply into his green eyes. My hand ghosted behind his head. I gulped as I drew his lips close to mine.

We made out a little, but turned when we heard a crash on the floor. Both of our hot chocolate cups spilled on the hardwood floor. I laughed, and tried to sit up.

"See, I told you it was too early for hot chocolate!" I laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes, smiled, and kissed me again.


	6. Chapter 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 17**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): Alice/Bella/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 379**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

"But I've never skated in my life, I can barely walk a straight line without falling over something," I complained.

"But there's this super-cute, new worker at the rink that I want you to meet," Alice chirped.

I groaned. I haven't been on a relationship since James and I broke up two years ago. Alice, always persistent, met this guy who worked at the skating rink down the block, with her boyfriend Jasper. She swore he was the perfect man for me. I was reluctant to start anything too soon, but I just went along just to humor her.

"What's his name again?" I asked while in the car with them.

"Edward, I think. Did I mention he's super-cute?" she winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, we'll see when we get there."

~oOo~

We arrived at the rink. The pulsating bass of the music pounded through my ears. A disco ball glittered on the skating floor, sparkling on the brick walls, and blinding my face.

Alice squealed and dragged me to the skaters' desk where my eyes fell on a full head of crazy, copper hair. The strands stuck up all around, and a hand swiped right through it. When the head looked up, piercing green eyes saw me, and I gasped, losing my balance. Forgetting I was on skates, I stumbled and fell to the ground.

I closed my eyes in embarrassment while Alice called out for me frantically,"Bella, oh no, are you all right?"

"Miss? Miss, can you hear me?" A soft voice spoke. I opened my eyes and saw the sex hair and green eyes staring right back at me.

I finally found my voice. "Yeah, my butt's a little sore though."

He smiled and helped me up. "These skates can be tough to ride on."

"Thanks." I smiled hugely, and he smiled back.

"I could help you around the rink if you want, um…?" He trailed off, waiting for my name.

"Oh, um, Bella," I said, my hand out for shaking.

"Edward," he smiled a dazzling smile, and my heart thumped out of my chest. He shook my hand, and a spark came between us.

We skated together for the whole night, and I gave him my number. My smile never left my face.


	7. Chapter 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 14**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): E/B**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 406**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

There was a record store near my house that I went into every day after school.

Every day, after the bus let me off, I ran to Twilight Record Store to check out the newest additions of music. Even though I was born in the 90's, my heart sang for the 80's. I ran my fingers through the record covers of Micheal Jackson, Queen, Whitney Houston, and Rick Springfield, wanting to take all of it home with me.

"You're a little young to be in this section, aren't you?" I heard a soft chuckle and turned beside me. The guy had copper hair, spiked all over his head. He looked to be about 20, 21. He didn't look any older than me, so he had some nerve!

I frowned, but kept my composure. "No, I don't think so."

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Why?"

"Just for reference." He flashed a quick smile, and I blushed and looked away.

"Eighteen." I said.

"So, you only should vaguely know these artists."

I looked back up, getting annoyed. I took a record out of the slot, Rick Springfield's "Jessie's Girl", put it in the record player, and sang every lyric in the song. The copper-haired guy laughed and ran a hand through his head, embarrassed a bit.

I took another record out—Joan Jett and the Blackhearts' "I Love Rock n Roll"—and sang along to that.

I almost sang to another one, but he walked up to me and kissed my mouth. I froze, but felt a draw to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck to draw him in closer. We kept going until I couldn't breathe.

He stepped away, shocked, saying, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He walked out in a hurry.

"Wait!" I found my voice again and ran out to find him. I caught up to him a block away. "Wait! You can't just kiss me and walk away! Who are you, and how old are you?"

He turned around. "Why?"

I shrugged, "Just for reference." I said knowingly.

He smiled and stepped closer to me. I could see how bright his green eyes were. "21, and I'm Edward."

I smirked. "So you're not that older than me, either. You're a ninety's baby!" I poked his chest.

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Guilty. I just liked messing with you."

I glared at him, but couldn't let the smile from my face.


	8. Chapter 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 2**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): Esme**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 255**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

I held the shoebox of pictures close in my lap.

I saw different memories of us together.

He and our boys on the beach.

His business trip to Paris, with the Eiffel Tower behind him.

That time we went to see that jazz band when we were younger, so many years ago.

Our honeymoon at Greece.

Him standing near the shore at La Push, just a young man looking for life.

Tears filled my eyes, and I tried to swallow the lump that formed hard in my throat.

I missed him so much.

He was diagnosed with cancer 20 years ago, when he was just 30.

We were married and I was pregnant with our daughter.

He passed a year later, right when our baby girl turned 1.

There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't miss him.

Our daughter, who looked just like him, asked me so many questions about him. I tried to oblige without crying as much, but it was still hard.

Now, at 22, she was getting married to a wonderful man. A man who I knew would love our daughter as much as we did.

She asked me to give her away, as a tribute to both me and her father, and of course I said yes.

I'll do it for you, Carlisle. I'll do it for the both of us.


	9. Chapter 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 3**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): Alice **

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 330**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

I walked down the street towards my house when I saw a cloud.

I small cloud that kept getting bigger and bigger while I passed by.

I stopped and stared at it, astonished. I'd never seen a cloud like that.

I wanted to lay down and look some more, but I had to get home soon, or my mother would be worried. I was the youngest of three, after all.

I checked my watch. 5:00 PM. I had to get back at 5:30. I looked at the cloud again and saw it moving once more, towards my house.

I followed and followed, until it stopped in the middle of the street.

Why was it here? How'd it get here? Why is it the only one here? Was it going to rain?

I looked around to see if anyone else saw this, but no one was around. Not even my parents, or my brothers.

I frowned and stared again.

Haunted by it, I lay down in the middle of the street. I folded my arms behind my head and sighed.

"Little cloud, why are you here?" I asked, "Why aren't you doing anything? Did you lose your family? Did you get lost?"

I saw lights coming towards me, and a loud beep sounded. I screamed.

I jumped up and ran out of the way, my heart pounding in my chest. Tears filled my eyes as I sat down in the grass.

"Alice! Alice!" My mother screamed as she came thundering down the front lawn.

"Mom!" I cried and ran into her arms.

"Alice! Baby, are you ok?" she checked my face and everything else. "Why were you out in the middle of the street?! You could have…" she pulled me close again, and rocked me, side by side.

"I'm sorry! I saw a cloud, and I wanted to know why it was there!" I cried hysterically in her shoulder.

"What cloud?" she asked.

I turned around and the cloud was gone.


	10. Chapter 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 6**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 422**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

We ran through the castle hallways, my giggles echoing through the walls. Edward smiled and grabbed my hand tighter as we kept on running. He skidded, a shocked look on his face, and said, "This way!"

He pulled me to the northeast side of the castle and we hid in a broom cupboard nearby.

Footsteps thundered past us, and I covered my face in Edward's broad chest. He'd gotten quite a build ever since he came back from the Army. I looked up at him, and rubbed his stubbled chin.

He looked down and stroked my face, gently tucking my hair behind my ear. I gulped as he took my crown from my hand and put it in a spot behind me. I looked behind and stared at the shiny piece of head jewelry that had my destiny written all over it. I had no desire to be Queen, when it would be my turn after my mother. Thankfully, I had an older sister, Rosalie, who would love to take over the throne. Unfortunately, her attitude has caused a few turned heads in the country of Washingtown. She was only focused on herself and her own needs, not the people's. That disturbed my mother, but she had always been uncontrollable.

I looked down, and swallowed a few tears. Edward's arms snaked from behind me, pulling me closer.

"You don't want to be Queen, do you?" he asked, gently.

I shook my head.

"But think of what you could do, for your family, for your country—"

"But that's too much! Too much for me to handle, I'm only 16, for God's sake! I just want to live! Be normal, for once." I turned in his arms. "To be with you, and not hide."

"I'm a wanted man, Bella."

"Not to me, you're not. You did nothing wrong."

"You know that, I know that, but the courts and everyone from that ball don't know that. They didn't see what that _lowlife _was going to do to you," his voice rose in anger, and he gripped my shoulders.

"Ow, Edward, you're hurting me…" I put my hands on his face soothingly. "Hey, hey, shh, it's ok. It's ok."

His breathing slowed down a bit and his grip loosened, then he drew me in. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

I ran my fingers through his bronze locks softly. "It's ok," I repeated. "We're going to get through this. Together."

He pulled back. "You still want me?" He asked in a small voice.

I smiled. "Of course."


	11. Chapter 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 7**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): Jasper**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 338**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

Stupid parents.

Stupid town.

Stupid neighborhood.

Stupid everything!

I just needed a minute to get away.

Get away from everything that's happened.

Everything since she died.

She was my whole world.

We did everything together.

Went everywhere together.

I was going to marry her someday, after college. After she wanted us to move to New York. To travel, see the world. She wanted to go to Paris, and see all the sites.

We were packing up to leave, and she got hit.

Hit with what, we didn't know.

She was on her way back home.

The paramedics called me because it was the last number she called.

Everyone thought I did it, that it was my fault. It wasn't! It wasn't! She wasn't seeing, she wasn't looking! She turned for one second and then she was gone.

Gone.

Gone, like my whole life.

My parents wanted us to move away, far away, where they couldn't judge or stare or whisper.

But I couldn't leave, so I just walked out, into this forest. Just walking. Walking to think, to yell, to scream. To cry. To mourn over her death.

The stillness of the tress haunted me. Their scraggly, tree branches creaked as I walked past them. The full moon shone high and bright, casting deep shadows across the path. Small animals scurried past me and up the trees, up into their holes to tuck in for the night. The leaves crunched slightly as I stepped over them. I put my hood up over my head as a chill whirled through the air. I heard a whistle in the distance and turned frantically.

"Alice?" I said.

Nothing answered, but my shallow breaths.

I turned back, and started to walk. I suddenly felt a feathery feeling by my mouth. I staggered back and felt my lips.

"Alice, is that you?" I called, looking around. Was her ghost here or something? I wanted her here. "Alice, if you can hear me, I love you, and I miss you." Tears filled my eyes.


	12. Chapter 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 5**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

**A/N: Hey! I'm starting the Twilight 25, a drabble-flash fiction, 3-month fic challenge. I'll be writing different stories for 25 different prompts, in the course of 3 months! This should be fun! Wish me luck! Happy reading!**

"Edward, put me down!" I laughed, while looking at my boyfriend's amazing ass. I smacked it, and he laughed.

"No not until you say it!" he said, walking at a human pace. I wasn't surprised he could even keep an even pace while carrying me. He was a vampire, after all.

"I can't say it! You can't make me!" I smiled.

"Well, then I'm sorry, but I won't be letting you go, then." I smacked his butt again and giggled.

Even upside down, with the sun in my face, I knew we were nearby our meadow. Everyone else went on a two-day hunting, and Edward didn't want to be without me, so he stayed behind to keep me company. I'd wanted him to go, but a part of me was thankful he'd wanted to stay.

He finally set me down on the grass in our meadow, but didn't let me out of his arms. He put my face between his hands and kissed my forehead hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was that too hard?" he asked softly, rubbing my forehead.

I smiled and took his hand. "No, that was nice." I leaned over to kiss him, and he pulled away.

"Say it, first." He said, with a mischievous look in his golden eyes.

I groaned, "Edward. I can't."

"Why? Why won't you marry me?"

I sighed as I thought of my parents' relationship. They hardly spoke since my high school graduation a few days ago. Ever since my mother took me from my father, I'd always felt a resentment toward her. I knew it was wrong, but since then, my relationship between me and my father has been awkward. Everyone says that girls end up marrying their father, marrying a similar personality to their father. Edward and Charlie were worlds different, but they got along fine for my sake. I was just worried what would happen when the honeymoon ended and life began.

"Bella…" I looked up, and Edward had a pained look on his face. I forgot, he could actually hear my mind. He stood up and paced the ground, running a hand through his hair in agony. Then, I blinked and he was sitting back down next to me. "I don't know much about what happened between your parents, but I do know that they don't want you to hold back on love just because of them. They want you to live your life and be happy," He took my hand and tucked my hair behind my ear with his other hand. "I love you," he vowed, "With my life, with my soul. And when you are turned, I'll still be here for you. Always and forever."

Happy tears filled my eyes as I nodded. "Ok."

Concern highlighted his face, but he hinted a smile, too. "Ok?"

I sniffled, "Yes, I'll marry you." I smiled as he kissed me soundly. He reached into his pocket, took his mother's beautiful ring, and slid it on my left ring finger.

**A/N: I submitted this again because I screwed up the prompt number and I didn't know how else to fix it! Sorry! **


	13. Prompt 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 8**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): Emmett/Edward/Bella**

**Rating: M**

**Word Count: 412**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

"One virgin margarita, please," I said, my elbows hunched over the bar counter.

"Virgin?" the bartender asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, virgin. What am I too young for a virgin, now?" I asked.

"No, I just assumed you wanted something stronger. You look kinda run down," he began pouring and stirring the drink into a wine glass.

"Yeah, well, I haven't had the best week, and I'm getting tired of alcohol," I sighed.

"Why's that?" he asked, passing the drink over.

"Well, I got laid off my job, and my boyfriend isn't speaking to me." I took the drink and gulped it down.

"Wow," he said, either of my bluntness or of y poor table manners, I wasn't sure.

"Yeah," I handed it over in expectance. He took the glass and poured me another.

"Well, I think it'll all work out," he smiled, and two dimpled peeked out.

I frowned as I gulpled down another glass. "How do you know?" I glared.

"Because the boyfriend you're talking about, is standing right behind you." He smiled pointedly behind my shoulder.

I turned around and saw Edward standing, scared stiff.

I looked around and saw everyone staring at us, smiling hugely. What the hell was going on?

"Edward, what…?"

He took in a huge breath, walked over, and took my hand.

"Bella, I know I've been a dick for 2 days, but swear, it's for a good reason."

Then, he got down on one knee and my heart caught in my throat.

"I love you. I have always loved you, and I will keep loving you, even after what happens after this life. And I know we've been through a lot together, and I know we've still got a lot left. But I'd rather get through the rest of it with you than without you. And I want to have kids with you, in a big house, a small, house, it doesn't matter. All I know is, that I want you. Will you marry me?"

Tears filled my eyes, and I smiled brilliantly. I nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, of course!"

He got up and hugged me tightly. I heard our audience clap, but I didn't look at them. I was just so lost in our bubble.

Edward set me down and pulled out a little, black box. He opened it and out came the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen. He pulled it out and, with shaking hands, slid it onto my left hand.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 9**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): Jacob/Renesmee**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 463**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

"Let's stop here, Jacob," I said, riding on Jacob's back.

He growled and nodded. I slid off his furry, hairy back and onto the cool, green grass.

I looked around, covering the hot sun with my hands over my face. From what I could see, we were at a meadow. The mid-high grass swayed the field as a gust of wind blew on it. Mixes of purple, white, and yellow flowers stuck out with the grass, creating a rainbow-colored effect. To the left, I heard the bubbling sound of a creek. The forest trees heavily surrounded the meadow, their dark, ominous, green branches and leaves compared with the light of the inside had a light-vs-dark effect, making the whole scene even more beautiful.

I think this was Mom and Dad's meadow.

Before they died.

A hard lump formed in my throat, and tears filled my eyes. I lay back and felt my tears slip into my ears.

Jacob, now fully clothed, lay back beside me.

"This was their meadow, wasn't it," I said, not in the form of a question.

"I'd never actually seen it, but when your mom described it, it'd probably be this." He said.

I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of nature and my parents.

"Nessie," Jacob started, but I shushed him.

"I just need a moment," I whispered, with my eyes still closed, "I just…need to feel them here."

Jake stayed quiet, and I just focused on my breathing.

It was like I could see them behind my eyelids, my mom and dad sitting where Jake and I were, at this very moment. Mom's gorgeous, long, brown curls blowing in the wind, Dad tucking in a hair behind her ear. Mom's smile. Dad's chuckle. The sun reflected on their skin, tiny diamonds sparkling on the grass. Mom's holding me, just a baby girl, in her arms, Dad's kiss on my head.

Then the attack.

The Volturi.

Screaming, yelling.

Dad racing, carrying me home.

Me looking behind Dad's shoulder, seeing Mom's dead body on the grass.

Me crying hysterically.

Dad passing me over to Auntie Rosalie's arms. Her shushing me gently, sadly.

The Volturi taking Dad away.

I opened my eyes, and sat up quickly.

I couldn't breathe, and I had to take a few million breaths to calm myself.

Jake wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

I sobbed into his chest, and he laced his fingers in mine.

"I miss them." I breathed.

"I know, me too." He mumbled sadly in my hair.

We both sighed, and I sent a silent prayer to them both.


	15. prompt 10- EdwardNessie

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 10**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): Renesmee/Edward**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 451**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

Renesmee was running, giggling, and I was chasing her through the forest. For a 4- year-old, she was fast! I felt tired already, but I had to be sure she was safe.

"I'm gonna get you, Nessie! Where's the baby?" I sang teasingly.

"I'm not a baby, I'm a big girl!" she yelled, and she walked out, with her hands on her hips. I held in my smile. She looked just like her mother when she did that.

"Oh really now? You're not a baby? Why did you run away, then?" I kneeled down to her level. "Are you still mad at me? Hmm?" She sniffled and put her head down.

"Yes. You hurt my feelings," she pouted.

I smiled sadly and used my finger to raise her chin. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad. But when Mommy tells you to listen to me, you must listen. But that doesn't mean I don't like you. I love you, very, very much. Do you still love me, too?"

She sniffled again and nodded. She toddled over to me and wrapped her little arms around my neck. "I love you again, Daddy." She mumbled.

I smiled and rocked her from side to side, kissing her curly locks.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"What's that?"

I stood up, lifted her up, and turned around. She pointed to a red well hiding amongst a big bush. We walked carefully around it, just to see if it was safe enough for my young daughter. I took a peek inside the well and it was bone dry, the walls cracked and smeared with green moss. The outside of the well was bricked with red and brown, but still looked usable. I set Nessie down. How long had this been here? Why was it here? Was it anyone's? All of these questions turned in my head while Nessie walked curiously around the well, feeling the brick against her little fingers. She jumped when she saw the well's handle above her head, and reached up to turn it.

I grabbed her hand gently, saying, "No, Nessie, it may be filled with nasty germs and stuff. Don't touch."

She said, "Sorry."

I sighed and pulled the handle, but it didn't turn. I tried again harder, but still wouldn't budge. I frowned.

"Daddy, it's broken?" Nessie asked, pulling on my leg.

"I don't know, baby. It's old, though."

My daughter hugged my leg, making me stumble a bit. "What do we do with it?" she asked.

I rubbed her head and held her close. "Let's talk to Mommy about it first, before we do anything, ok?"

"'Kay." She nodded, and I lifted her up so we could go back home.


	16. prompt 11- Bella, Rosalie, Alice

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 11**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella/Alice/Rosalie**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 392**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

"Whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo!" Alice screamed with her head outside of the car window as we drove on the Washington Bridge.

"Alice, get back inside, before you kill yourself!" Rosalie scolded her younger sister.

"I'll get back inside when I'm dead!" Alice cackled against the wind, her medium-length, black hair whipping across her face.

Rosalie pulled her inside, with Alice yelling, "Hey! Let go! Bella!" I just laughed while looking in the rearview mirror.

"Ow!" I looked up again and saw Alice rubbing her head and Rose nodding smugly.

"Yeah, see, told you you'd kill yourself."

"I only hurt myself. It's not bleeding, is it?" Alice checked her hand, which wasn't covered in blood or anything.

"No, you're fine." Rose smiled, and patted her sister's head.

Alice sighed impatiently, then turned back to me. "So, Bella, where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"We're going out of town for awhile. Just to have a girls' day." I said.

"But what about Edward?" she asked.

"Edward's fine with it. He actually encouraged it, actually. He said I don't get out much with you guys anymore, so I thought a night out on the town would be fun," I smiled.

"Wow, you have a really supportive husband." Rose piped in.

"Yeah, he's great," my smile dropped a bit, and I started to miss him. We'd had an argument before I left, but he texted his apology right as I was pulling out of the driveway. I glanced at my phone, still blinking the words from him:

_I'm sorry. Have a safe trip. I love you. –E_

I smiled, and turned back to the road. I turned into an exit and kept driving down south. There was a small cabin near a lake Edward's family bought for a wedding present. At first, I didn't like it, but when we'd spent 2 weeks checking out the hot tub, steel glass kitchens, 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, and walk-in closets, I fell in love with the place.

We finally got to the cabin, and Rose and Alice squealed as they ran in. I stepped out of the car, a rush of nostalgia hitting me. My phone buzzed in my pocket, and Edward's text came in again.

I texted back, "I'm sorry too. Shouldn't have yelled. I love you, too." And ran in the join the girls. We'd get our bags later.


	17. prompt 12- EBAJEmR

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 12**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): Edward/Bella/Emmett/Rose/Alice/Jasper**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 330**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

"Where could they be?" the voice slithered like a snake across the train station halls.

I stood still and held my hand against my mouth to keep from screaming. The lights above me flickered on and off, Edward's bright green eyes met mine across the hall and he pointed to my left. I glanced over to the stairs that led up to the platform. Alice, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper were up there, tied to a pole near the bathrooms. If I listened closely, I could hear Alice's whimpering.

"Shut up, up there! You don't think I can hear you?! I hear all, I know all, I am GOD!" the train robber yelled maniacally. I closed my eyes, letting a silent tear roll down my face. I sucked in a breath, hoping he didn't hear me.

I could see his skinny shadow pass by Edward's side, then turn to mine. His crazy, bloodshot eyes met mine, and I bugged out of my skin. I looked up to the stairs next to me and ran for my life.

"There you are, you little bitch! Come here!" the robber's quick footsteps chased my clumsy ones, and just as I was at the last step, he pulled on my ankle harshly. I fell hard on my elbow and shoulder, a throbbing motion rippling through my entire arm.

"Bella! No!" Edward yelled and jumped the robber, punching his sides and pulling on his hair.

Sobbing, I crawled up the stairs and found the rest of our group. Alice's eyes were ringed red; Rose's perfect hair was matted with blood; Jasper wasn't moving; and Emmett's eyes grew wide when he saw me crawling. He quickly broke himself free, a small knife clattered to the floor. He crawled over to me and carried me in his arms. I hugged him close, and hugged the girls.

"Edward?" Alice asked tearfully.

I looked back and heard footsteps walking up. We all huddled up against each other and braced ourselves.


	18. prompt 16 Bella

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**

**thetwilight25 dot com**

**Prompt: # 16**

**Pen Name: Paralighter4ever**

**Pairing/Character(s): Bella**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 499**

**Photo prompts can be found here:**

**thetwilight25 dot com/round-eight/prompts**

He was an explorer. I was just a normal high school student.

We met in high school. He was a year ahead of me.

We were inseparable. We did everything together.

When he graduated, he told me he didn't want to go to college. He wanted to explore the world, travel, see things he'd never seen before. Before he'd have to leave it to do something boring.

I didn't understand what or why he was doing this. I'd always thought that he'd go to college while I'd finish my senior year. Then we'd go to college and live our lives together.

But our plans changed when he packed up his stuff in a backpack and drove out into the wilderness in Central America for a volunteer project.

Before he left, he gave me a map of Central America to keep track of where he was. That was sweet, but I still felt hurt and confused.

One morning during the summer before my freshman year of college, I got up in my tank top and boy shorts and walked over to see the map I pinned up on my bulletin board.

Right now, my red pushpin was on Nicaragua. I didn't know where exactly in Nicaragua, but I knew that he was there, somewhere.

A huge lump formed in the pit of my stomach, and tears came to my eyes. Before I could let them fall, I ran back to my bed and cried myself back to sleep.

After about 10 minutes, I woke to my cell phone blaring. I rubbed the rest of my tears and answered.

"Hello?" I croaked, and cleared my voice.

"Bella," Edward's voice came through, and I sat up.

"Edward?" The lump came back in my stomach. "Where are you?"

"I'm on the northern side of Nicaragua." He laughed like he was observing everything around him rather than on the phone with me.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm great, having a blast here! I'm learning so much about art and culture and food and love! I just love this!" he exclaimed. I smiled a bit at his giddiness.

I'll admit, I was happy to hear he was doing so well, but I missed him like crazy.

"That's great, Edward, I'm happy for you," I said, trying to keep the hurt out of my voice.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah," my voice rose, and I tried not to sniffle into the phone.

"I'll be home, soon. I promise. I just really have to do this. I miss you so much," he said.

"I miss you, too," my tears came again and I just fell apart.

"Aw, baby, don't cry, please. I hate it when you cry. Look, maybe one day we can come back here. Together." He said.

"We'll come back after you graduate high school and college. Be everything you want, and we'll spend the rest of our lives together. Forever." I pictured his smile at that last word.

I smiled back.


End file.
